godsofpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Stars
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Millions of years ago, the Great Creator created the Central Star, hoping to keep balance on all the dimensions for years to come. Seeing that the Central Star could not keep the balance for all the dimensions, he created the transdence, warriors of unstoppable power who control a certain kind of power in their own dimension. History In the beginning, the Great Creator created the Central Star, giving its spirit control over every dimension, galaxy, and parallel universe. Over many years, The Central Star ruled over the galaxy with its power. Soon, there were beginning to be to many different life forms and humans for just the Central Star to protect and keep a balance. War, Lust, emotions, Darkness, and Light began to spread over the land. The Great Creator knowing what was going to happen and created the Transcendence, godlike warriors who aided the balance in each dimension. The spirit within the Central star was enraged and it went into exilation, leaving the balance up to the Transcendence. There was one Transdence, known as Duror, who began seeking a way to gather more power. His thrive for more power led him to become crazy, and he began to kill other Transcendence and steal their power, hoping to one day become stronger than the Great Creator. The Great Creator was enraged, he sealed off that dimension from other dimensions. Years went by and Duror began creating his own race, known as the Titans. The first Titan he created was known as Gaea, Goddess of the first planet ever created, earth. Next he created Uranus, the sky god who ruled over the dimensions sky. Gaea married Uranus, forging her son, Sion, Leader of the Titans. Ruling the humans who flew throughout space, he gave them a home, Gaea. Enraged, Duror sought revenge for all the things the Great Creator had done to him. Killing the last Transcendence within his dimension, now known as Gaia, he became a true Transcendence.-a Transcendence of Power. Many years passed and there were many more titans created-Kreusaea, Kryluse, Monta, Nethai, Potherap, Rabimary, Thidars, Usotocysu, Ustit, Xedonymuso, Yperaidicic, and Zerpusth, each having a certain power of their own. The final titan created was Prometheus, his most trusted commander. Prometheus was gifted with Duror's own blood and power, taking lead of the Titans. Duror, still enraged that the Great Creator sealed him off from the rest of the world, created his own dimensional portal, sending troops to the closest dimension, Uxyae. The Head Transcendence in charge, Ghost, was not prepared for battle. Losing his dimension and being the only Transcendence to survive in Hthat dimension, he retreated to the Great Creator, informing him on Duror's plans. The Great Creator declared war on Duror, telling Ghost to prepare soldiers for battle. Ghost returned to the closest dimension, Xera, and began creating his own army of Titans. Duror, being warned that there was a upcoming battle, began creating moreTtitans and other lifeforms. The second life form he created was the Dragon race, giving them the power of fire in hopes to incinerate his enemies in flames. Ghost gathered the remaining Transcendence and made the first army in history, The Heavenly Knights, with him as the leader. He gave his two highest generals Althalos and Sephiroth control over his forces. Ghost, being warned that troops where advancing onto his dimension, began preparing his defenses for a war, thus sparking the first battle in the war. Duror, who defeated the 3rd strongest Transcendence, had been warned about the power of the Central Star. Seeking the Central Star for power, he began using his power of time to recall the events of Ghost telling the location of the star. Finding it, he tried to steal the power of the star. Stealing the power from the star weakened him majorly, dragging him into a endless coma. Ghost, from his fierce battle with Duror, began to die. The Great Creator, seeing the battle occuring below, forged the elemental stars. He sent each Transcendence spirit within one based off their main power, Preserving a part of the universe in each dimension. The Dark Mage, being the third in command of The Dark Order seeked ways to return his master. Finding out that the Elemental Stars contained power the power that could return Duror. Gorrin, also searching for the elemental stars to destory his former master sent Dragoneirs everywhere throughout every universe. Hein, being The Dark Mages strongest General took charge of the battlefield. He sent Captain Zeru to Gaia to find Xeru's Star. Entering the Gaia Atmosphere weakened his powers, only allowing him to channel 1/27 of his actual power. The Great Creator, knowing that his strongest Generals were inside the elemental stars in Gaia reincarnated six of his strongest human warriors, Darkero, Markus, Ghost, Haruko, John, and Ryan. As The Dark Order entered Gaia's atmosphere Darkero and the others came upon The Tower of Everlasting. Finding the stars of the first six generals. A Roman boy stumbled onto the room, gaining the power of darkness and becoming Xeru. With his memory erased, he no longer remember being a Transcendence, being a knight, or even knowing the Great Creator. Zeru, coming to the tower found Xeru lying unconcious on the ground. Feeling th energy coming off him he trained him to become his second in command. Traveling through L.A he felt a strange strong energy flowing through Darkero.